futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: First Galactic War
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The First Galactic War, which lasted from August 5, 2214 to April 1, 2245, was the most atrocious event in the history of the civilized universe. At least 100,000 planets were known in the surrounding universe by the start of the conflicts, only 15% of them were colonized by 2214 and chose to be neutral in the struggle for galactic supremacy. People who were born in another galaxy didn't want to fight for a galaxy that they may never have visited in their lifetime. Historians would consider this to be the Singularity Era's equivalent of the First World War (World War I); diplomatic failures dating as far back as the 2014 crisis in the Crimea would be later connected with this galactic struggle for democracy and freedom. While a short cease fire was made in 2218, conflict immediately erupted again in 2229. Economic fallout from the war started in 2242; both sides made desperate measures to end the war in April 2245 due to financial concerns. Fortunately, all civilized planets were economically solvent again by 2255 with the coming of the post-war economic boom. While the 24th century brought numerous benefits to the victorious side, the losers had to endure numerous decades of hardship before becoming equals with the United States of Earth again. Nations that banned television gained infinite knowledge and wisdom while planets where television is legal started to stagnate in their development. Summary The two sides of the war were the social democratic Sol Alliance (United States of Earth and the Lunar Protectorate) versus the authoritarian Rebel Empire (United States of Mars and the United States of Venus). The battle tactics of the war resembled those of the Second World War (World War I) but adapted for spacecraft instead of dogfighting biplanes. While the Sol Alliance was led by Emperor Hamby VIII of the United States of Earth, the "Glorious Leader" of the Rebel Empire was a dark figure whose name was ultimately lost in time. Each side had an impressive air force, army and space fleet while having an underfunded navy for water-bound vessels. Since all armies by the 23rd century are completely robotic (in compliance with the Universal Peace Charter of 2037), the only human casualties came from civilians. Entire planets were never captured; only certain sections of planets were captured and subsequently liberated. Floating space colonies were the primary target of the respective armies as they housed scientists, doctors and people that refuelled the spacecraft. One of the most important battles of the war was the Battle of Toronto where Toronto was permanently destroyed by cobalt nuclear missiles. All of the bombs were fired from the Venusian planet destroyer the SS Jennifer Martinez; she would be reconfigured into the main consular ship of a more democratic United States of Venus regime after the conclusion of the First Galactic War. Only the best, brightest, and more gifted Toronto residents successfully evacuated themselves to New York City and Chicago by maglev train travel. Toronto was unable to be rebuilt because of the radiation that got into the air and the ground; everything within 200 miles of Toronto was renamed the Greater Toronto Wasteland. A worsening galactic economy forced the war to end in a stalemate; resulting in a peace treaty that would eventually form the Republic of Sol in the year 2257. The transition from numerous planetary governments to the Republic of Sol (2245-2257) took many diplomatic struggles and key elections to overcome. More than 600 million civilians were killed, which was more than 2.5% of the entire human population. The United States of Venus lost more than 28% of its civilian population during the war and only managed to completely recover from the economic damage near the end of the 26th century. Capitalism had already been abolished since 2061; the ideology of the people on the planets involved in the fighting remained the same. However, the social democratic strands of post-capitalism will almost always triumph over the more authoritarian aspects of post-capitalism in their galactic elections. Politicians Politicians who served with the Rebel Empire were exiled to the Lunar Protectorate for 10 to 20 years for "crimes against galactic welfare." After the expiration of their prison sentence, they were required to pledge allegiance to the Emperor of the United States of Earth in writing, verbally and through a series of community works projects. A First Galactic War Memorial was eventually constructed in every planet that humans colonized to remind themselves of the horrors that the First Galactic War brought to them. Their dress uniform was basically a more decorative version of their regular uniform minus the zero gravity gear and oxygen devices that kept them breathing normally in deep space. Since the politicians of the Rebel Empire were both male and female, all of their uniforms were gender neutral; even the dress uniforms. Different colors were used to tell the differences in tenure. The lowest ranking politicians wore green, the normal level politicians wore brown and the high-ranking politicians wore black uniforms. Category:RyansWorld Category:Space Wars